Talk:Battle Sister, Sable/@comment-26371196-20170802083515/@comment-25669003-20170803002905
Ichikishima isn't powerful on her own, it is the support, being able to power up rears is insane. You can make it PG or take a damage because of that. I've tested new Susanoo, it is insane. @LunarMedic G set 5 ott was good, it turned out it could beat any deck in the meta but it wasn't a build I saw others put together even with online deck profiles. It had a good hand and superior grade 2 game to a lot of decks because of Tankman Interrupt. Try mulliganing a hand of early game cards, play a bit like Sanctuary players did with Swordmy. You even had a forerunner which could be placed in another column or kusanagi as a hit and run crit so you draw back as well as psychic bird for more consistency, there was less a neg risk to make columns than a lot of other decks. You could then accidentally draw Flip Croony and use a stride assist to find Susanoo while grade 2 gaming. I would get first stride a lot. Early hand power and control sets you up, then you use stuff like susanoo and akagi to stack the deck to bottom and draw non triggers and calico to take out non triggers. flip croony and kirin/kamususanoo made good free plus pressure. I would win on second stride, make most my deck criticals. I have beaten Nociel players, Link Joker, Kagero post Legend deck, Thing Saver, Abyss, Seven Seas players (worth noting it is a Seven Seas player that topped multiple Bushiroad events with various decks so the skill is there). Link Joker and Nociel were the decks I had to practice more with countering, they were hard at first but i adjusted my playstyle like how anybody would do if they are keen on overcoming something. Stuff like running rush cards helped me put pressure sooner on those decks so I don't fall behind, then with Chaos in particular I could take advantage of things like Kusanagi or stride Kamususanoo and boost with lozenge for 36k, there was a lot of ways to bait out guard quick into the game and just smack them down. It is harder for decks to deal with Chaos when it is on 2 damage by the time you stride, much worse if you are angels and run heavy stands. I went X-1 in France team league last year, losing only to Thavas healing 4 times and Lambrosing me two times while i misrode Croony in the odd game, i didn't care because he healed twice early game and i felt i could win because the lack of plussing would bite me back but he got the two heals anyway. I out grade 2 game'd llew/flogal/blaster. Some Thing player mulligan'd to focus on the grade 2 game typically, then g assists away thing saver realising i was running a GB deck with an apparently scrub choice for a starter, he ended up scopping when i rushed him down and he lost all his pieces gg. But the mistake most people made in G-set 5 is that they stuck with LuLu and CoCo and went for raw plusses as a priority. My logic with OTT has been plussing excessively doesn't matter when you can't end games, you lose steam in a long game anyway so those plusses lose value to you and you also lack the early game with a forerunner and cards to commit/plus and mid/long game with sumiyoshi. Kamususanoo was key to winning games by adapting the deck around it, Bushiroad seemed to have wanted to discourage people from using CoCo-LuLu and 8k vanillas but the turn 3 burst draw was too appealing to most people. Prior to G-set 5, the deck I used to get second in Spring Fest ran Promise Daughter as my answer to Lambros just so I could drop cards when it would force a player who cares more about their own cards to drop cards. It was effective against other strong decks from G set 2 like Narukami. Also I didn't run Shinatsuhiko or Crane, I didn't need CC when I could win in two strides max, I would never be scarce on CB resources when I have pushed my early game and mid game enough to not make the long game destroy me through resources. When we entered G guards my deck suffered as I was forced into long games finally, and since then that is when OTT was in its true dark age, I only consider OTT to have been shafted for over a year from when FC 2016 was released. Seebreeze also ruined the ability to force the opponent to ride first. I practice with lots of players, some are people who have a name to themselves. Not really sure what you mean when you say if I practiced with actual decent players. I've been to multiple locals, played in different locals with either a dozen of people or 30. I was seeing consistent tops. Won a box tournament if that helps. And perhaps I need to be clearer on what I meant by pay2win. I didn't mean stuff like 'hey you need this RR and RRR that is worth money'. That is just a way to sustain a card game and keep that steady revenue. But once you take away the quality of the game and turn it into something like Yugioh where everyone's decks just keep turning to trash and they are basically paying an expensive subscription to keep playing, this wouldn't be the same game as what Vanguard promoted itself as. That is the pay2win I am talking about. It also kills the point of still playing a game, many people left Yugioh, some, and I don't want to generalise it because everyone has their own reasons, are just straight up addicted to yugioh like a drug because they've gotten so deep, I've seen players just drained of emotion when they get so deep into the meta as opposed to the casuals. Quitting TCGs also isn't easy when it takes a part of your life and defines the community you are involved in.